Speak Now
by RoloPoloColoe
Summary: Annabeth get's invited to Percy's wedding. But what will happen under the influence of Thalia and Nico? ONESHOT T for Language


Speak Now

You Annabeth Chase,

Are welcomingly invited to the Wedding of

Rachel Dare and Perseus Jackson

Will you be coming

A) Alone

B) With Date

Please reply ASAP as the Date and time consist of 23rd of March and the Ceremony starts at 3pm.

SERIOUSLY. That wedding invite was the biggest pile of Bull Crap I have ever read. "The Date and Time Consists of". I did an outward groan. Sure Percy and I broke up after 5 years of dating, only to have Rachel confirm my jealousy that yes, she has always loved him. I didn't keep in contact with either of them. I guess I was…well I was humiliated. I didn't take the break up well. I left camp and never went back. I tried to tell myself it was because I didn't need to go there any more. But I think it was because I got little pains in my chest every time I saw him. I mean, how did he even GET my address. Oh gods maybe he doesn't want to marry Rachel! Maybe he wants to marry me, he wants me to come and he'll see me and then we'll forgive and forget. I slapped myself for that thought.

I was awoken from my sad, depressing thoughts by my phone rang. I crossed my tiny one bedroom apartment to answer it.

"OUTRAGE!" Thalia's voice screamed down my phone basically shattering my ear drums. "THEIR WEDDING INVITE MAKES NO SENSE, NICO THINKS IT'S BLOODY HILARIOUS, BUT HE HASN'T GOTTEN AN INVITE BECAUSE OF HIS RACHEL THING, AND I CAN'T TAKE HIM."

"Would I be to mean if I took him?" I replied trying to choke back my laughter, Thalia, Nico and I really didn't approve of "Prachel". All for different reasons, obviously. But we still hated it none the less.

"Oh you should. Please." Even though Thalia was actually 28, she looked 16 and had the mental capacity of a 12 year old. She had this handy habit of causing mischief.

"Hey put Nico on," I told her "Hey Nico! You wanna be my date?" I asked, Thalia was still in the Hunters but she occasionally took time off and Lived up the road from me, her and Nico seemed to hang out a lot…

"Oh HELL YEAH."

3 weeks later

"How do I look?" I asked Nico and Thalia, I was wearing a navy blue bress with white polka dots on it, it was all floaty, then it had an elasticised waist then it floated down to my mid thigh. I had put a cropped denim jacket on and some white converses. I wasn't going to dress up!

"Like a princess" Thalia said mimicking the maid of honour's voice. We were all pretty casual as weddings go: Thalia was in a deep purple short playsuit with a black leather jacket and black pumps on, and Nico was wearing chinos with a white shirt and Black tie on. The only effort I really made was clipping my fringe back and putting eye liner on.

We drove to the ceremony and that song by Taylor Swift came on, you know, Speak Now. I suddenly realised "Im still in Love with Percy"

But I said it out loud.

"We know" replied Thalia and Nico in sync, not missing a beat.

"Wait you, you KNEW?" I squeaked in an as outraged voice, well as outraged as I could sound as dogs could probably hear me…

"Oh yeah, we assumed you were going to stop it, like in this song," Nico said as he made a vague motion to the song.

"This is Surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a day dream Where I stand and say  
Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"

As we walked into the church, we saw a lot of people from camp, we saw Katie and Travis sitting together, holding hands and laughing, Will Solace and my brother Malcom having a conversation. We scanned over everybody else and realised that they were our best bet. We slowly made our way over to them, Thalia and Nico leading and myself hovering in the back feeling awkward and sick. They both hugged Thalia and slapped Nico on the back, Malcom saw me first.

"Oh no, it cant be my baby sis!" He said, as he hugged me. His hugs felt like I was coming home. Will also hugged me, it felt… warm? I guess I never realised how much I missed everybody. We all sat down in a pew, myself on the end between Malcom and the floor.

"You know," he began, "I always thought you guys would end up getting married" he finished his eyes not coming of my face.

"You're not the only one" I whispered back as a song that sounded like a death march filled the room.

Rachel walked in wearing… well the worst wedding dress I had ever seen. It was all poofy and then it had this weird collar. It looked like an Elvis jumpsuit but with a skirt. I hadn't noticed him before but Percy was up at the front, he turned around and his mouth twitched. It was that face he made when he wanted to laugh but couldn't as it was naughty. He turned his head slightly and caught my eye. I smiled at him and he sort of smiled back, it was more like a, I couldn't believe he was doing this.

Then the boring part came and Nico fell asleep on Thalia's shoulder so she slapped him. Good old cousin love. Any way it got to the part where the Vicar goes "Speak now or forever hold your peace". My heart did a little leap and I wished someone would stop this wedding.

Just a word of advice. Be careful what you wish for.

"Um Mr. Vicar," Thalia began standing up, she dragged Nico up with her. Percy and Rachel turned around, Percy didn't look surprised but Rachel was furious. "You need to stop this wedding" she continued elbowing Nico in the ribs.

"YES! Because umm Percy doesn't love Rachel!" he added waving his hands at Prachel at the end. Then Rachel spotted me and gave me murderous looks. Great I've got an angry bride on my case. Yay. I sunk down in my seat embarrassed. I saw Percy falter. Then he ran out. I mean he literally ran out of his own wedding. All hell broke loose then. Rachel made a bee-line towards Thalia and Nico, who were shouting "GO RUN BE FREE MY LITTLE DOVE BE FREE". I followed their advice and ran.

I ran to where I thought Percy might be. We were on the Camp Half-Blood beach. He had ran 3 miles.

"Percy?" I said as I approached him slowly. His head was in his hands and his body was shaking, like he was crying. Well he was. His suit jacket and shoes lay disregarded by the surf. He looked up and I saw a scared kid. Not some hero but a guy who couldn't keep it together.

"Im not going back, I cant marry her" He said after I sat down next to him. Our eyes stayed on the horizon.

"Yes. Because im really going to make you do that aren't I seaweed brain?" My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What happened to us?" He asked

"We wanted different things"

"What do you want now. Though?" His voice just over a whisper.

"You." I breathed. His hand slowly took mine and we stayed like that for hours. Not doing anything, just sitting holding hands.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well I forgot how beautiful you were" He replied kissing my forehead.

3 years later

Thankfully at my wedding no one interrupted us. I wore a white dress that floated down elegantly to the ground with Sea green gems incrusted in the empire line.

It did match the grooms eyes perfectly after all.


End file.
